Please Don't Stop the Music
by GaaLee-girl-13
Summary: One party. Six boys. Everything can go right and wrong at once. As long as you don't stop the music. HUMANSTUCK. EriSol JohnKat GamTav. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Your name is Sollux Captor and you don't know why the fuck you're here.**

Actually, you do. You're here because of _her_. That demon in disguise who tricked you into to showing up to this shithole excuse for a party.

Not that Feferi is bad. In fact, you think she's pretty amazing. You just hate that she guilt-tripped you into coming with her to this dance-thing. The music is shitty and it's just a bunch of assholes grinding on each other.

Though, sadly, you'd be out there too if you had a partner _that wasn't just a sweaty, horny stranger._ But it's better to tell yourself that you'd never do such a thing with anyone.

Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

**Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're about to murder someone.**

That someone being, specifically, one John Egbert. One _John fucking Egbert_ who is currently to the side of the dancing sex mob with Jade dancing like the love-child of a retarded monkey and the whitest guy on the face of the earth.

Though you can't dance much better.

But at least you don't dance in public.

You'd rather be anywhere else, but your former-palhancho-now-next-fucking-victim Sollux guilt-tripped you into coming so he wouldn't be alone. Speaking of fucking Satan's doppelganger, you finally find him.

"Thup, KK." He greets with a faint nod.

"Fuck you, asshole."

**Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are the most uncomfortable person in the room.**

You're not sure what to do here. Being in the middle of the "dance" seems far too awkward. Sitting at the bar and drinking apple juice is just as awkward. Especially with the blonde woman behind the counter trying to get you to drink something "a little stronger" and being far too drunk herself.

Your prosthetic legs creak quietly but the sound is drowned out by the loud music coming from the huge speakers set up by the DJ's table. From here, you can see over the dancing crowd and wave to the boy currently working the music, Dave. He nods at you and then jerks his head to the right. Out of habit, you look in that direction. It's one of the weirder things you've seen.

Because you can't honestly say you've ever seen someone with clown makeup on lying on a bar with their head hanging off the edge staring at the ceiling fan like it was God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Your name is Sollux Captor and you are rethinking the idea of dancing.**

In fact, you're simply trying to think of the best way to get a partner. One, because you feel stupid standing here with just Karkat. Two, because Karkat looks ready to choke you to death. And three, because that guy has been staring at you for a good ten minutes straight.

_Ten. Fucking. Minutes._

You don't think he's blinked the entire time.

He's too fucking drunk to perform normal bodily functions like blinking.

Not only does he look like a complete doucebag-slash-wanna-be-hipster, you sadly admit to yourself that he's probably your only shot at a dance-mob partner. A quick word with the one you sentenced you to this hell hole gives you a name and brief little summary. As you walk towards him, you get a better view of his face and the wreck that was, Eridan Ampora, Feferi's half-brother. His thick-rimmed glasses are sliding off his face, dark-brown hair slipping from the confines of what must have been three jars of hair gel, the tips of purple bangs hanging in front of his eyes, low V-neck shirt tugged to one side. He was a disaster. He was that sweaty, horny stranger you swore to never dance with.

So you ask him to join you in the mob.

**Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're about to murder someone.**

That someone being, specifically, one Future Karkat Vantas. One _Future Karkat fucking Vantas _who is about to go through with your stupid agreement. Originally it seemed like a good idea. You finally worked up the guts to ask John to dance and prepared for the rejection, humiliation, and worldly implosion of your romantic endeavors.

John then agreed to dance with you.

In the sex-mob.

Why was this a good idea?

You have no fucking idea as to why this seemed like a good plan. But now future Karkat needed to be slaughtered for what he was about to do. For going to dance like a fucking hormonal teenager with the guy of your dreams. There was no possible way that this could go well.

So you wander onto the dance floor with John.

**Your name is Tavros Nitram and things are just getting more awkward.**

That guy is still lying on the bar. He just keeps staring at the fan. You hear him talk about how "motherfuckin' miraculous" it was. And how it was... Spin-ny.

You're not sure how long you were staring at the guy on the counter, but he finally notices you. Giving you a lopsided grin, he slides off the bar and walks lazily over to sit on the stool next to you.

"Hey, bro." He says, eyes seeming glazed.

"H-Hi..." You stammer out. He stares at you but seems to be looking right through you.

"Wanna motherfuckin' dance?" He asks suddenly.

"W-What?" You are quickly pulled away and just outside the ring of grinding dancers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your name is Sollux Captor and you love FF for bringing you here.**

But not as much as you're loving the way her half-brother is grinding against you. He had announced his desire to lead but after promptly falling off his bar stool, he let you take that role. That was probably a good thing. He's too drunk to keep to any sort of rhythm, but he follows the sway of your hips against his.

He's also too drunk to see the weird looks people are giving you.

Apparently not many tall scrawny nerds are seen grinding on drunk wanna-be hipsters.

And you couldn't care less. The bass rings your ears, making you dizzy. But the way Eridan's hips rock with yours, the way he pushes back into you a little more each time, the way the friction is making this almost unbearable is making your head spin wildly. You can't even see straight anymore. All you see is the guy in front of you and the way he keeps glancing back over his shoulder at you with half-lidded eyes, gasping for air.

**Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're about to murder someone.**

That someone being, specifically, one past Karkat Vantas. One _Past Karkat fucking Vantas_ who was a total retard for thinking this wouldn't work. Obviously you didn't think things through. Like the fact that, well...

It was John Egbert.

Agreeing to dance had meant something close to actual dancing, not the mindless grinding happening in every other part of the room. Including, apparently, Sollux and some guy with purple in his hair.

It's quick, fast-paced, lots of spinning and twirling on your part. Your ears ring with the sound of the unfitting music and the laughter coming from John as he spins you into his arms, smiling his dorky buck-toothed grin. It was like a scene from a rom-com.

It was cheesy. It was so cliché.

It was perfect.

**Your name is Tavros Nitram and you don't know what's going on anymore.**

The guy from the bar-top, Gamzee Makara, drug you off onto the dance floor. But you keep your distance from the mob of people in the center by the speakers. You're afraid that he's just going to want to dance like everyone else. You really don't want to do that. He sets his hands on your waist.

But stays in front of you.

And keeps you a little ways away from him.

You don't know what he's doing, but on his suggestion you set your hands on his shoulders. He's skinny, almost unhealthily, but is oddly strong. He starts swaying side to side, guiding your hips along in a rhythm that doesn't match the music and never stays the same. But he never looks away. Never looks around in search of another dance partner.

He just keeps swaying to his own beat and smiling right at you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Your name is Sollux Captor and you doubt you'll make it home.**

Of course, you're right. You're always right. Or at least most of the time. But this time you are definitely right. Though, how could you be wrong? Seriously, what were the chances of you making it all the way back to your house with this guy?

Zero.

You only make it to the backseat of your car.

Somehow, Eridan sobered up significantly in the time it took to get off the dance floor, make sure you had all your things, and run across the parking lot. Maybe the cold, one a.m. air did the trick. But for having sobered up, he still shoves you into the car with a grin. Your legs hang out of the door, stuck at the knees as you fall onto the floorboard. Eridan lets out a groan and grabs your feet, shoving you the rest of the way into the vehicle.

"Geeth, impatient much?"

"Shut up, Sol."

"Already giving me nicknameth, too. Wow, ED."

"You're doin' the same!"

You grin at him as he climbs in the car after you, kissing you roughly as he pulls the door shut with the toe of his shoe. "Tho, you gonna thtart thith or what?" You ask with a smirk.

"Hell fuckin' yes!"

**Your name is Karkat Vantas and you can't think of anyone to murder.**

For once in your life, you can't honestly think of anyone to murder right now. Not a single person, past or future that needs to be killed in a violent rage. Well, maybe Dave, but you always feel like killing him. He's just an insufferable prick. Not Sollux today, considering he brought you here. Not John. Definitely not John.

Not after he spun you into his arms and kissed you between laughs.

So cheesy. So cliché.

So perfect.

"John, how long are we gonna stay in this fucking hell hole excuse of a fucking bar?"

"Only as long as you want!"

You take his hand and quickly lead him from the bar and out into the parking lot. "I have wanted to get out of that fucking shit hole all night."

"Can we go watch Con Air!?"

You stop and think, looking at the bright and excited expression he has on his dorky buck-toothed face.

"Sure."

**Your name is Tavros Nitram and you don't really care what happens anymore.**

This guy is by far the nicest person you've ever met. He just wants to keep dancing to his own rhythm, not really caring what goes on. By now he's pulled you close enough to wrap his arms around your waist but your height difference keeps you with your hands on his shoulders. He sets his chin on top of your head, humming his own tune and swaying to the same music in his head.

You giggle softly at the lopsided smiles he keeps giving you.

"So you wanna hang out here all motherfuckin' night, Tav-bro?"

You consider the options. "Well, uh, we could go to my apartment... I've got, um, lots of movies there... And you can meet Rufio! He's my, uh, goldfish..."

"Sounds motherfuckin' miraculous bro." He nods slowly.

He sits through an entire night of stories about Rufio and three times through your Peter Pan movie.

With a lopsided grin the whole time.

This had to be the best night yet.


	5. Authors Note

A/N: I've never written in 2nd person before. Much less, anything this close to a lemon in the EriSol parts. Please forgive any blatant mistakes I made


End file.
